Reste un jour de plus
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tu me regardes de ton air neutre, debout au milieu du salon, tes valises dans l'entrée, tes yeux si inexpressifs. Tes yeux qui me regardent sans m'accuser, comme toujours. Des fois j'aimerais que tu réagisses Tetsu, ça me ferait moins me sentir con. Parce que tu vois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être seul dans notre couple.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Je n'ai pas d'explication pour cet OS sauf qu'en ce moment ça ne va pas fort, j'ai donc eu besoin d'extérioriser tout ça.

L'amour rose n'existe pas avec moi, c'est comme ça. Et encore une fois, c'est Aomine qui prend (petit bichon pardon). Il est très intéressant de l'exploiter dans le domaine de l'Angst.

L' _AoKuro_ c'est pas mal aussi, de toute façon Kuroko mérite l'amour de tout le monde ^^

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Kuro-Hagi** comme toujours présente au poste. Et c'est grâce aussi à elle que je lorgne sur ce pairing…

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~ooooOoooOoooo~

 **Reste un jour de plus**

~ooooOoooOoooo~

* * *

Tu me regardes de ton air neutre, debout au milieu du salon, tes valises dans l'entrée, tes yeux si inexpressifs. Tes yeux qui me regardent sans m'accuser, comme toujours.

Personne ne dit rien, ce silence commence par me gonfler tout comme ton attitude effacée. Des fois j'aimerais que tu réagisses Tetsu, ça me ferait moins me sentir con. Parce que tu vois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être seul dans notre couple.

Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, juste, je voudrais que tu me parles. Ou non, en fait tais-toi, ne dis rien. Si on reste comme ça, le temps se figera et personne ne souffrira. Fais comme d'habitude, reste en retrait.

* * *

Tu commences par entrouvrir la bouche, tes sourcils se relèvent, je connais cette expression, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Tu penses que je ne fais attention à personne mais tu te trompes, parce que toi, je te regarde. Et depuis plusieurs années en vérité. Mais ça, tu le sais très bien. On a toujours eu un lien particulier. Tu prends une grande inspiration, ta cage thoracique se soulève. Non. Stop. Arrête. Je t'ai dit de te taire, fais-le. Je ne veux pas savoir, je veux rester dans l'ignorance, c'est mieux. Rien ne changera comme ça. Tes lèvres fines bougent, moi je hoche la tête.

Quand j'entends mon prénom prononcé comme un regret, tout s'effondre. Je me précipite vers toi et de ma main te barre la bouche. J'appuie. J'appuie fort pour que rien ne passe, surtout pas ce que je redoute. De la tienne, tu essaies d'enlever la mienne mais je suis plus fort Tetsu. Je me mords la lèvre, je n'arrive même pas à parler. Je pourrais au moins me défendre, je ne sais pas, plaider ma cause. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais su raconter ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Je t'implore du regard de laisser tomber. On reste comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, si j'enlève ma main tout se terminera.

* * *

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. Calé l'un contre l'autre, dans notre lit, on somnolait. Je sentais ton petit corps contre le mien, ça a toujours eu le don de me rassurer parce que je sais que tu es là, à côté de moi. Tu t'es réveillé avant, mais ça aussi, c'est une vieille habitude que l'on a pris tous les deux. Je ne suis pas du matin, tu ne me l'as jamais reproché. En vérité, tu ne me reproches jamais rien, tu es peut-être trop compréhensif ou fataliste, je n'en sais plus rien maintenant.

Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si je fais quelque chose de mal ou une connerie si tu ne me dis jamais rien ?

Il n'y a que dans tes grands yeux que j'ai pu lire du chagrin parfois. Quand je rentrais tard sans t'embrasser, sans te toucher… Je te mentais en inventant des excuses aussi grosses que mon égo, tu savais que tout était faux. Non je n'allais pas boire des coups avec mes collègues, non je n'allais pas m'entraîner avec les potes…

J'ai tout foiré encore une fois, hein ?

Je ne suis pas capable de garder le bonheur que j'ai, à croire que je préfère souffrir et me lamenter sur mon sort. Pourtant… Pourtant j'attendais un geste de ta part, que tu m'engueules, que tu sortes de ton silence, de cette attitude impassible. On dirait que rien ne te touche alors je ne sais pas, je voulais peut être te faire du mal pour te forcer à réagir. Ou tout simplement, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule pour ne pas changer.

Le quotidien est lourd aussi. Je ne suis pas fait pour la routine.

Et puis toi aussi tu ne me regardais plus comme avant. Tu as abandonné depuis un moment. Tes yeux qui pétillent, tes sourires discrets, tu les réserves pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas idiot, je l'ai remarqué. Tout ça, c'était probablement des excuses pour qu'on s'éloigne pour de bon. A trop vouloir rattraper le passé on finit par le casser.

T'as l'air de t'en foutre Tetsu.

Parce qu'encore une fois tu me laisses dans la merde. Parce qu'encore une fois, tu fuis au lieu d'affronter ce qui ne va pas. Je veux bien prendre des torts mais pas tous, il y a des limites. Maintenant c'est comme si nous étions deux inconnus avec une histoire commune, ça fait bizarre. Ca fait mal aussi. Très mal.

* * *

On reste combien de temps planté comme des piquets à s'observer mutuellement ?

Ta main quitte mon poignet, je sens un vent glacial me toucher. C'est le vide de ton absence qui m'étreint. Un avant goût de ce que je vais vivre à présent, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, tu vas partir. Tu es déjà loin de moi depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Mes doigts caressent tes lèvres douces. Tes lèvres qui restent désespérément closes quand j'ai besoin de t'entendre. J'avale ma salive difficilement, c'est comme si une énorme boule grossissait au fond de ma gorge. Je ne suis pas prêt à t'écouter, pas maintenant. Ou alors, pour me dire que tu m'aimes encore, que tout s'arrangera, qu'on repartira de zéro. Oui voilà, c'est ça que je veux entendre.

* * *

Comment accepter l'inévitable quand on est trop fragile pour le supporter ?

Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai peur de la solitude, et toi, toi tu vas me renvoyer là-bas. Je suis figé, incapable de détourner mes yeux de ton visage, attendant le premier signe de notre fin. Pour une fois, une expression vient couvrir tes traits, ça me ferait presque sourire si ce n'était pas aussi tragique. Tu as l'air d'avoir des remords, tu es triste mais résigné et c'est sans doute ça qui me fout le plus la gerbe de te voir baisser les bras, toi qui sauve les autres. Les autres, sauf moi.

Oui je sais, on va me dire que j'ai abusé déjà, que tu as tout fait pour me sortir de cet enfer dans lequel je m'étais enlisé. Et alors ? Si tu l'as fait une fois, tu peux bien recommencer. Quand on s'aime on ne compte pas.

Oh non Tetsu je t'en prie, évite les banalités, je vaux mieux que ça. Admets que quelque part, tu es soulagé de te débarrasser de moi. Ca y est, tu commences les explications, tu reviens sur notre parcours. Tu me fous dans la tronche mes tromperies. Et oui, c'est vrai. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que tu es allé voir ailleurs toi aussi. Parce qu'il faut un fautif, alors ça sera moi.

Même quand tu me quittes, ta voix ne change pas.

Même quand tu me balances mes erreurs, aucune colère ne vient enrailler ton timbre si clair. Il n'y a que lorsqu'on faisait l'amour que j'arrivais à te faire crier, alors que même énervé, ta voix reste égale.

Non, ton indifférence me saute au visage. C'est bien ça le pire : tu souhaites recommencer à zéro l'histoire mais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

On aurait pu se livrer l'un à l'autre plus tôt… Si je n'avais pas été si borné, si tu exprimais tes émotions, si je n'avais pas cette fichue fierté qui me gâche la vie, si tu prenais les devants de temps en temps.

Avec des « si » on refait le monde. Et moi je deviens presque un vieux con à sortir des dictons pareils.

Mais si je pouvais t'empêcher de partir, je t'enfermerais dans mon cœur pour l'éternité. J'irais casser la gueule à ton nouveau mec, je lui fracasserais les os pour qu'il ne te touche plus.

La discussion avance et tu me sors des clichés vieux comme le monde sur la vie de couple. Et oui Tetsu, je ne suis pas un romantique, ni un poète et encore moins un homme d'intérieur. Moi je ne m'appelle pas Kagami… T'inquiète, tu seras plus heureux avec lui qu'avec un bon à rien comme moi. Tu ne le dis pas clairement, seulement tes sous-entendus en disent long. Je te connais par cœur, ce sont tes non-dits qui me blessent le plus. Tout ce que tu gardes au fond de toi, comme moi. Finalement, on est trop secrets pour pouvoir se compléter. On n'a jamais réussi à se comprendre.

J'aime souffrir et toi tu pourchasses quelque chose d'inaccessible.

Tu es l'ombre qui recherche la lumière. Eclatante, brillante, dévorante.

Je suis la lumière qui se tapisse dans l'ombre. Sombre, solitaire, inquiétante.

On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble depuis le début.

Mon corps est incapable de bouger, à part mes poings qui tremblent. Si je m'écoutais je foncerais sur toi pour t'empêcher de passer le pas de cette porte. J'enverrais valdinguer tes valises par la fenêtre. Je t'écraserais contre ma poitrine pour que tu restes en moi.

C'est la fin. Ton intonation se fait basse. Tu m'observes. Est-ce que tu attends que je fasse quelque chose ?

Est-ce que tu espères que je craque ? Est-ce que tu…

* * *

Je réalise que tu vas partir pour de bon, que c'est la dernière fois que tu te dresses devant moi, que ta présence si apaisante inonde notre appartement.

Un flash dans ma tête. Sans rien analyser de ce que je fais, je me vois bondir sur toi. Je te prends dans mes bras. Non, je te serre si fort que les jointures de mes doigts me font mal.

— Reste Tetsu ! Reste un jour de plus. Reste avec moi. Ne pars pas. C'est pas trop tard, rien n'est trop tard !

J'en ai tellement rien à foutre de l'air que j'ai en ce moment. Je chiale comme un gosse, parce que j'en suis un quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne sais pas m'assumer seul. Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi.

Je continue d'hurler n'importe quoi, ton prénom me raccroche à mes espoirs. Je t'ai dans mes bras sans que tu ne sois là. Les tiens restent immobiles. Ton corps se crispe. C'est moi qui te répugne autant ?

Je niche mon nez dans tes cheveux couleur du ciel pour respirer ton parfum. J'ai toujours adoré ton odeur, elle est fraiche comme une matinée d'hiver quand on attend le Père-Noël, à l'abri bien au chaud et que la neige tombe dehors. Voilà que je perds la tête. C'est ta faute, tu fais vriller mon cerveau. Je deviens cinglé.

Tu prononces mon prénom. Daiki. C'est joli dans ta bouche. Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour que tu m'appelles de façon plus intime. Toi et ta foutue distance.

Quand tu me touches enfin, ce n'est que pour me repousser de tes mains que tu mets sur ma poitrine. Tu t'écartes. La distance entre nous devient physique. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. La tension retombe, mes muscles ne me répondent plus, je laisse mes bras ballants, te rendant ta liberté.

Un malaise s'instaure, c'est drôle non ? Personne ne pourrait croire qu'on a passé des années ensemble, parce que nous n'avons plus rien d'un couple. Même pas d'amis. Au fond, je crois avec certitude que ça te soulageait que je ne te touche plus. Tu n'avais pas à simuler. Tu n'avais juste qu'à me laisser dériver dans le gouffre dans lequel je me sens si bien. Quand on touche le fond, on ne peut plus glisser plus bas.

J'aimerais tant t'embrasser une dernière fois mais ça raviverait des sensations horribles. Ca me rappellerait pourquoi je t'aime si fort, pourquoi tes lèvres me manquent tant. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas su te garder, voilà toute la fatalité de mon existence.

Enfin, je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. On n'à qu'à décréter que la faute revient à moitié à l'un comme à l'autre et tout se terminera bien.

Un adieu, une phrase me souhaitant bonne chance, de trouver le bonheur que je mérite.

Tetsu, si je ne méritais pas ton amour ce n'est pas pour en chercher un autre.

Tu prends tes valises dans tes mains et tu claques la porte sans te retourner. Ta décision était prise depuis des semaines, avoue. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller à la fenêtre, ni celui de te voir avec l'autre.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Alors pourquoi je reste là, au milieu du salon seul comme un abruti ?

Tu aurais pu m'aimer un peu plus fort. J'aurais pu être moins égoïste. Maintenant je ne cacherais plus ma fuite en avant, la douleur sera gravée dans mon cœur pour me rappeler toutes mes erreurs.

Je voulais juste que tu restes un jour de plus.

 **FIN**


End file.
